The Principal's Reward
by BTSTRASHFANGIRL
Summary: Being sent to Principal Kim Namjoon's office with a pile of paperwork from one of his teachers ends up with Kim Seokjin receiving a special reward from the principal himself. Namjin


"Mr Kim, can I have a moment of your time" Seokjin's math teacher said as the end of school bell went, Seokjin quickly packed up all his work into his bag before hurrying over to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Seonsaengnim" Seokjin said as he approached the desk.

"I need to leave immediately but this paperwork must be on Principal Kim's desk by the end of the day, it is all completed but I need someone to drop it off with him since I do not have the time, I was hoping you would be able to do so" the teacher asked.

"Of course, Seonsaengnim" Seokjin spoke before picking up all the paperwork and rushing out of the classroom in the direction of the principal's office which was located at the front of the school in it's own separate building, Seokjin could just hear his teacher shouting thank you after him.

Nerves built up in Seokjin's stomach the closer to the office he got, it was no secret in the school that the principal was extremely attractive that many of the female teachers as well as students had crushes on him including Seokjin. Seokjin reached the principal's office and raised his hand to knock before he took a breathe in to calm down his nerves then he knocked on the door.

"Come in" a deep voice shouted from inside the office, Seokjin felt his heart starting pounding as he carefully opened the office door and headed inside. Principal Kim Namjoon sat behind his desk, his black hair was brushed to once side whilst his glasses were perched at the end of his nose.

"Principal Kim, Mr Min wanted me to deliver his paperwork to you since he had to leave immediately" Seokjin spoke which drew the principal's attention to him. Namjoon lent back in his chair and pushed his glass back up nose as he stared over at Jin.

"Thank you Seokjin" Namjoon spoke before his eyes started searching for a place to put the paperwork as his desk was a complete mess covered in his own paperwork. "Please put them on the floor over there" Namjoon soon added as he watched Seokjin bend over placing the pile of paperwork onto the floor, Namjoon's eyes studied Jin's perfect round ass at the same time of fighting the urge to both smack it or squeeze it.

As Namjoon was about to dismiss the younger boy so he could go home an idea crept into his head after all it was the end of the school day and most of the teachers would have either gone home or be planning their lessons for tomorrow so he was not going to be disturbed anytime soon.

Seokjin turned around to face the principal and nearly let out a scream as he noticed how close he was after all he had not heard Namjoon move. Namjoon lent on the edge of his desk and beckoned Jin towards him, Jin gulped slightly as he took small steps towards his principal.

"I think you deserve an reward Seokjin for bring your teachers work to me, don't you think" Namjoon spoke whilst reaching out grabbing a hold of Jin's waist and pulled him closer. Namjoon lent down pressing light kisses down Jin's neck, he heard Jin's breathe hitched as he started to nibble on skin leaving a large hickey in it's place.

"What do you want me to do to you Jinnie" Namjoon whispered in Seokjin's ear as his hands traveled around Jin's body before coming to a stop on Jin's round ass.

"Iwantyoutotouchme" Jin said all at once.

"What was that cutie?" Namjoon smirked as he buried his head in Jin's neck.

"I want you to touch me" Jin said much slower this time, his face was bright red from embarrassment. Namjoon smirked against Jin's neck before he slid his hands to just under Jin's ass and tighten his grip so he was able to lift Jin up, the younger boy squeaked slightly as he wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and his legs went around the latter's waist.

Namjoon span them around then using one hand he pushed everything that was on his desk onto the floor before he lay Jin down on his desk. Namjoon lent down and pressed his lips against Seokjin's less experienced one in a passionate yet gentle kiss, Namjoon's hands started to move down Seokjin's body until they reached the end of Jin's t-shirt before sliding them underneath the fabric and moved upwards towards Jin's nipples which were already hard and started to pull at them gently. The principal broke the kiss between them and pulled away, his fingers too stopped their assault on Seokjin's nipples as he used his now free hands to pulled both his and Jin's tops off dropping them onto the floor.

Namjoon lent down and licked Jin's left nipple before he took it into his mouth and started to suck on it, Jin pressed a hand against his mouth to muffle the lewd moans which were escaping, his face was covered in the bliss as Namjoon abandoned his left nipple to start the same treatment on the right one. Namjoon could feel the student's hard member pressed against his leg still confined to his jeans.

Namjoon started kissing down Jin's chest whilst sucking on the skin as he moved down towards Jin's jean, the younger boy let out a small whine when Namjoon pulled away from his body. Seokjin watched as Namjoon undid the laces on his shoes before he pulled them off, followed by his jeans and boxers.

Jin felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of his cock as it sprung up after being freed from his jeans, Seokjin moved his hand down to touch himself but Namjoon lightly battered the hand away. Namjoon shared a look with Jin to make sure he would be able to continue after receiving a small nod from the younger boy, Namjoon took Jin into his mouth. Jin threw his head back and arched his body on the desk and let out a loud moan.

Namjoon's tongue moved up and down Jin's cock whilst one of his hands moved up to Jin's mouth and he slid three fingers into the younger boy's mouth. Namjoon moaned around Jin's cock which caused Seokjin to cry out before he came into Namjoon's mouth which Namjoon swallowed before letting Jin's cock slid out his mouth.

Namjoon watched as Jin continued to suck on his fingers until he had deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out and moved down to Jin's beautiful backside. Namjoon threw Jin's legs over his shoulders giving him access to the younger boy's pink hole. Namjoon carefully pressed a finger inside Jin which made him gasped at the sudden intrusion, Namjoon pushed it in slowly allowing the boy to slowly adjust to having a finger inside him before he started moving it in and out of Jin's hole before he added a second finger and started scissoring in order to stretch Seokjin for what was to come.

"Namjoon please" Jin moaned as he tried to push his principal's fingers further inside him, Namjoon smirked before added a third finger and started thrusting them in and out of Seokjin body looking for that certain bundle of nerves, after the thirst stroke, Namjoon located what he was looking for from a loud moan which erupted from Jin's mouth.

Namjoon pulled his fingers out of Jin before reaching down to his trousers and undoing them before pushing them down along with his boxers. Namjoon then lined up against Jin's entrance before slowly pushing in, Jin's nails scratched at the desk beneath him as he was filled up with Namjoon's large cock. Once Namjoon was settled fully inside Jin he waited for his submissive to adjust to his size which took longer than normal due to it being Jin's first time, when Jin felt like he was ready he nodded at Namjoon who pulled out aiming towards Jin's prostate then gently pushed back into Seokjin's body.

"Faster Namjoon" Jin moaned out, nails digging harder into the desk as his principal picked up his pace, Jin could feel his orgasm starting to build up during each thrust which hit his prostate. Namjoon let out a groan as he felt Jin tighten around him before he grabbed a hold of Jin cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Jin let out a cry before he came on Namjoon's hand and his chest. Namjoon kept thrusting into Seokjin's body for a little longer before cumming long and hard inside Jin.

* * *

Namjoon watched as Jin slept peacefully in his arms, his head rest against Namjoon's chest. Namjoon's arm was wrapped securely around Jin's waist to stop him from falling off the small couch they were currently lying on. A small smile was present on Namjoon's face as he though back to their actions only a few moments ago when he was draw out of his thoughts by his mobile phone going off.

"Yoongi-hyung" Namjoon said as he answered it.

"So, can Jin still walk" Yoongi asked, a humorous tone was present in his voice.

"I had a thought you were behind this" Namjoon answered.

"Well, you are welcome" Yoongi said before hanging up. Namjoon dropped his phone onto the ground then tightening his grip around Jin's waist before he pressed kiss against Jin's forehead and drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
